No Matter What
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: One of the bros is now officially in a relationship with the beautiful mechanic but the rest of the Martians are very, very sceptical about a mouse having a relationship with a human. Will the other mice convince the mouse to ditch Charley?


No matter what by Kelral Orlyana

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars and I don't make any profit posting this story.

Summary: One of the bros is now officially in a relationship with the beautiful mechanic but the rest of the Martians are very, very sceptical about a mouse having a relationship with a human. Will the other mice convince the mouse to ditch Charley?

Rating: K+ implied sex but no explicit content.

* * *

"It'll never work."

"You're two different species!"

"How the hell is that going to work?"

"By Deimos and Phobos she's human! How will that work?"

The comments, insults and stares that he received when he had claimed Charley were annoying. None had the right to tell him who to love. His kin seemed to think that because she was another species she could be spoken and insulted freely. He had quickly made it clear that he would act on her behalf and protect her honour if he believed she had been slighted but that seemed to encourage the belief that Charley had corrupted him! The only kinsmen supporting his relationship with the human were his bros. The two mice were infuriated by the lack of honour and respect their kin were showing.

"Tell me why?! What has she got that I don't?!"

His hand came up to rub between his eyes as the loud feminine screeching echoed around the scoreboard. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep the headache threatening to form at bay. He sighed. "Carbine, we both know that our relationship wasn't working out. We're both too busy, too distant. Besides we ended our relationship before I came to Earth, or do you not remember the scene you made when I decided to do my job and collect Stoker's creation?"

"But Throttle…" The supposed great General whined. "I had hoped that when you returned we could get back together and fix this."

"And then what?" Throttle asked. "The moment I have to leave to do my job you ditch me again?" He asked. "I don't want that Carbine. I don't want to be abandoned and dumped like that simply for doing my duty. It's over between us and it has been over for a while."

"But…a human?"

"So what? Our species is compatible and she always waits for me, she thinks of me always and never turns me away when I have to leave. She loves me unconditionally, she doesn't need me constantly near her, she doesn't need to know who I'm talking to because she trusts me and she respects my privacy and accepts that I am an independent, free-thing mouse." Throttle explained slowly. "She is everything I want and apparently I'm everything she wants. We care deeply for each other and that is all that matters."

Carbine sighed and leaned back slowly. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes." Carbine whispered. "Alright, if she makes you happy you have my support. I will miss us, but…" Carbine sighed again. "Good luck Throttle and give Charley my regards. I'll deal with the mice up here, their conduct has been very disappointing."

"Thank you Carbine." Throttle stated with a small smile. "Thank you for everything."

Carbine shook her head. "Don't thank me… just go and be happy."

"I was planning to and tell the other mice that I don't care what they have to say, I've made my choice and they better accept it!" Throttle warned. "I will not tolerate such disrespect, they should know better than that." Throttle stretched. "Goodbye Carbine."

"Good bye."

Throttle sensed movement behind him as he turned off the console, he didn't need to turn as he instantly knew who it was. His nose caught the scent of oil, grease, the underlying aroma of lavender and the scent that was pure Charley. Thin, furless arms slid over his shoulder to rest over his chest and her head came to rest on his shoulder. "What did she say?" Charley asked quietly, Throttle shivered as her breath ran over the fine fur on his ear.

"She doesn't like it but it is not her decision, it's ours and she has accepted that." Throttle explained. He spun around in his chair and pulled his girl onto his lap. "Now what do you want to do today?"

"No work?"

"No, Limburger is still rebuilding his tower and the bros have gone out." Throttle explained. "I think they left to give us some privacy." He added.

Charley smirked and Throttle grinned. "Well…" Fine fingers slid through his fur as Charley lowered her eyelashes and stared at his chest. "…I'd love to spend some time with you and get…reacquainted with this gorgeous body. But if you too busy explaining yourself to your kin I'll just have to go and amuse myself…" She made to leave his lap but Throttle gripped her tight and stood, she wrapped her legs and arms around his powerful form and looked into the shades concealing his eyes. Strong fingers skimmed over her clothed form and he was growling lowly.

"Forget those pains in the ass!" Throttle stated as he made sure she was secure in his arms before strolling towards the bedroom and towards his bed. "I don't have to explain myself to them!" He added as he lowered her on to the sheets, he pinned her on the sheets and smirked. "Besides I'm going to be far too busy to answer those calls. Humans are very, very difficult to satisfy." He saw a shiver run through her body and he chuckled. At the sound of his voice her eyelids lower and lust shone deep in those emerald orbs, Throttle loved that his voice could undo her so quickly. "Yes…I'm going to be very, very busy…"

The communicator bleeped half hour later but mouse and human never heard the call. On Mars a large brown mouse was leaning against the table tapping his finger impatiently even as a smile was forming on his face. Red eyes glowed with amusement as he imagined what was keeping 'prim and proper' Throttle from answering the communicator. Curiosity made Stoker forgo all manners and respect, he hacked the console and activated the console at the other end. At first nothing was obvious, the room was empty and untouched. Movement caught his attention and his sharp eyes narrowed onto the back room, his eyes widened and he gasped as the skin beneath his fur heated.

"Throttle, you dirty, dirty mouse…" Stoker whispered. "…I'm so proud!"

* * *

A/N: The fic was inspired by Connie Fisher's cover of 'No Matter What'.


End file.
